Parking Lot
by Whovian-2006
Summary: One shot. Everyone except Alice wants to go home from shopping, what will happen when they reach the car park?


**Quick one shot about the exact situation I was in last week. I thought this is exactly what Alice would do in a situation like this. Enjoy! :)**

"Can we please go home now?" I heard a voice whine from behind me. Emmett.

I didn't understand this familys absurd dislike towards shopping. It's not like it's a bad thing, surely it's a good thing? I mean, you get the opportunity to buy things. Clothes, shoes, make up. What more could you want? I turned around and faced my brother, giving him the glare.

"No" I firmly said then whipped my head back around to follow Esme with the trolley. Admittedly, we were not shopping for clothes. We were in Tesco. We were food shopping for Renesmee and the pack. However, Carlisle wanted everyone to come. I'm still not entirely sure why. I mean, realistically how many families with nine members go shopping all together? We ended up taking two cars and not even my porsche! It was too small apparently. Renesmee did want Jacob to come but moans and whys were all that came from the rest of the family. Bella and Esme were okay with it but nobody else really wanted him to come shopping with us. Despite the amount this family has earned over the past century, Carlisle was still wary about how much of a bill Jacob creates. Evan for a werewolf he eats too much.

Emmetts voice suddenly came into hearing again. "Esme, are we done yet? Can we go home now?"

Esme sighed. I could tell she was getting annoyed with Emmetts whining just as much as I had been. "Yes, I suppose. I'm pretty sure we have enough to last for a month!"

Our jouney to the tills made us go through the sweet isle once again. Nessie practically sprinted as fast as she could to grab some sweets off of the shelf and deposited them into the trolley.

"Renesmee, you already have plenty of sweets in the trolley." Bella told her daughter.

Nessie gave us her cute little puppy dog eyes. "But I like them..." Bless her, she sounded like she would cry if Bella told her to put them back. Even a mother couldn't protest against those eyes. It was true that she had us all wraped around her little finger. She suddenly straightened up and said "Besides, some of them are for Jacob."

Edward turned his head to look at me, indicating Renesmee's thoughts. He knew she was lying but they agreed to keep the sweets anyway. We eventually reached the tills and paid for our shopping. It had come too $296.30! To be honest, fifty dollers had been my stuff that I had bunged into the trolley. I had discovered that Tesco had a clothing range and an hair/make-up/accessory isle. We don't normally shop in Tesco but it had only recently opened so we thought we'd give it a go. Anyway, I had found lots of items in the sales which pleased me greatly so this trip had been worth it. Despite my spendings, there were still $246.30 spent on food. As I said, Jacob eats too much...

We made our way out into the parking lot and realised that it had gotten a lot more packed since we had first parked up. We loaded all the carrier bags into the cars, just about fitting into two cars. We all piled into the cars and slammed the doors shut. Rain poured down the windows as vehicles added to the ever growing ques. Everyone but me were relieved to be out of the store. The problem was, we had no way of getting out of here. Each isle was lined with cars all leading to the exit. If we reversed, we risked hitting a few cars behind us. Carlisle was trying to figure out which was the best way to leave.

I looked at him through the reerview mirror. "Well then, I guess there's nothing else for it." I sighed.

I heard Edward shout "No!" from the car next to us. Obviously he'd already heard my thoughts. I had to let out a giggle. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett turned to look at me with questioning glares.

I returned a smile to all of them. "Since there is no way on Earth we are going to get out of here anytime soon, let's go shopping!" I bound out of the car and headed for Matalan while everyone else moaned.


End file.
